


This Ring Symbolizes Cover Art

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [11]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Omega Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art I made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ring Symbolizes Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Ring Symbolizes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342138) by [Jeniouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis). 



> I was very pleased by this one. The silhouette is Steve.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
